bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Indomitable Flare Griff
Indomitable Flare Griff Skill 'Supreme Soaring Spirit (30% boost to max HP and Atk of all allies, greatly boosts critical damage & critical damage hugely boosts BB gauge) 'Burst 'Fervant Solid (14 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & adds Fire, Water elements to attack and boosts critical damage for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Grand Scrape (17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & adds Fire, Water elements to attack, boosts critical damage and boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 17 BC) Brave Burst Fire Gate: Conflagrate (21 combo massive Fire attack on all foes & hugely boosts critical damage and boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Commander's Rationale (Adds critical hit rate boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns & critical damage boosts BB gauge) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary You think I can copypasta Reis's Unit Spotlight? Eh, nah. That wouldn't be fun. Anyway, speaking of Reis, Griff comes in and outclasses him. It's strange to see a unit from a month ago get outclassed by another unit in the following batch. I guess that's what happened with Claire and Raaga? Eh, let's get to this spotlight, shall we? Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Same exact Leader Skill as Reis. That being said, Griff is already one of the best crit leads to use in the game. He utilizes the best crit damage boost in the game being 150%, which is the crit damage boost used by Kira, Colt, Dion, Zebra, etc. This is great as this significantly boosts the damage dealt when landing critical hits. This means that the base 50% critical damage bonus will become 200%. Considering critical bonuses are multiplicative to the overall damage calculation, this Leader Skill is definitely worth using if you are looking into dealing tons of damage. Like Reis, Griff also boosts BB gauges by 6-8 BC upon dealing critical hits. This can come in useful and it works exceptionally well with BC cost reduction leads, like Quaid and Bestie. The boost is also quite significant so it's a great boost in BB gauge momentum. Need some more HP and damage for your squad? Griff boosts HP and Atk by 30%, which is great, especially in raids. In harder content, it becomes essential to bring HP leads to boost the survivability of your units. The Atk boost is also nice for the damage boost. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Griff's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the typical modifier that most 7* units use. Seeing how Griff's Atk is very high, the damage output will be very high. Comparing this with Reis, Griff's 300% damage modifier proves to be superior over Reis's 280% damage modifier. Griff is missing a critical rate buff? Ridiculous? We'll get to that later. You'll see. Griff also provides Fire and Water elements to attacks. This is very great for type coverage. When possessing two or more elements, units cannot deal weak damage. This elemental buff also works very well with other units within Griff's batch as they add two elements to attacks as well. A nice trio would include Griff, Libera/Rhoa, and Rinon to fulfill three of the major squad roles being crit buffer (Griff), BB generator (Libera/Rhoa), and anti-debuffer (Rinon). Griff also boosts critical damage buff by 50%. If you thought Reis was insane with his SBB, Griff can now utilize that effect with his BB and SBB. This brings the critical damage bonus to a total of 100% (50% base + 50% from BB). Now, if Griff were to be the lead, the critical damage bonus will become 250% (50% base + 50% from BB + 150% from LS). Insane, right? Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Let's take Reis and add a bunch of stuff to him and you get Griff! Let's then take Griff's BB and add something new to it too! This 540% damage modifier SBB is bound to deal tons of damage. Heck, it's even more than Reis's 500% SBB damage modifier and that modifier is the typical damage modifier used by most 7* units. Like Griff's BB and Reis's SBB, Griff provides a 50% boost to critical damage. As explained in the Brave Burst section, this is a significant boost in damage as critical damage bonuses are multiplicative to the base damage formula. Instead of a 50% base critical damage bonus, Griff modifies it to 100%, which essentially doubles the base damage when dealing a critical hit. Another thing is the Fire and Water elemental buffs. As mentioned before, these offer a great deal of type coverage for the squad, allowing units to have a wider variety of enemies to deal strong damage against. Next comes the BB gauge fill rate. This is amazing. We saw Griff with the 6-8 BC boost upon landing critical hits, which immensely boosts the BB gauge momentum. Now, Griff boosts the BB gauge momentum even further by treating all BC collected as 1.3 BC. Neat, huh? Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Griff's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier UBB. Griff is bound to dish out tons of damage with this UBB. On the topic of damage, this UBB provides a 300% boost to critical damage. That basically multiplies the base damage by 4.5 when a critical hit is landed. Now, that's insane. With the fact that BB/SBB and UBB buffs can be stacked, Griff's 50% critical damage buff can be stacked with his 300%. Now, how high can our critical damage bonus go if we use Griff as a lead? The answer is 550% (50% base + 300% from UBB + 50% from BB/SBB + 150% from Griff's LS). That multiplies the base damage by 6.5! Wow! Then comes the Atk conversion buff. Atk is boosted relative to 20% of units' HP. On average, units have over 10000 HP at max level with the appropriate sphere setups so this Atk buff is going to be quite significant. Using two HP leads will make this buff very potent. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 You were wondering where the critical rate buffs went, right? Here they are. Griff boosts critical rate by 60% when BB/SBB is activated. This amount is good enough to reach the game's critical rate cap: 70%. The base critical rate is 10% so adding 60% will cap out the critical rate. Very handy, especially with Griff's buffs relying on critical hits. Speaking of critical hits, if Griff lands a critical hit, he receives a 4 BC boost to his BB gauge. That'll make it easier for him to obtain his SBB, which boosts BB fill rate. The more BB gauge momentum, the better. Arena Score: 9/10 Griff has a 36 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is very good to use in Arena. Additionally, his high Atk allows his to deal a considerable amount of damage on his own. As a lead, Griff relies too much on critical hits. No matter how high your critical rate is, there is always a chance that you won't be able to land critical hits. Just landing a single critical hit with Griff's Leader Skill will instantly OTK a unit thanks to the damage boosts. However, to not deal any critical hits at all can definitely hurt. The 30% HP and Atk boosts are quite useful, but keep in mind that even with the 30% HP buff, units can still die. Additionally, the 30% Atk boost isn't the best in the game as there is Toutetsu who can buff Atk by a total of 130%. Stats Score: 10/10 Compared to Reis, Griff seems to show more of the offensive side to compensate for his inferior Def. Griff's HP is significantly higher and Rec is slightly higher. Overall, pretty tanky and offensive stats that Griff has in store for himself. In terms of typing, my type preference for Griff is... Anima = Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Reis was the highest damaging crit lead (barring elemental weakness) in the game. Now, Griff comes in and outclasses everyone preceeding him. Griff is much more flexible than almost any other crit buffer in the game. This is due to the amount of utility that Griff provides. He provides elemental buffs, critical damage boosts, critical rate buffs, and BB fill rate buffs. Griff's competition with Hadaron is very debatable due to their scaling of damage. A very awesome lead to use in Raid. His Leader Skill is exactly the same as Reis's Leader Skill. With the amount of utility that Griff provides even as a sub unit, he pairs very well with other units within his batch. There are many squad combinations to come up with when paired with Griff. As for his role in raid, his Leader Skill allows units to deal significantly more damage than normal while surviving well with lots of HP given. Now, with this Unit Spotlight, this is not to say that preceeding crit buffers are useless. They are all still very useful in their own way. This is no way in saying that they are inferior enough to become obsolete. Sphere Recommendations *Blades of Ultor & Geldnite Axe *Blighted Seal & Geldnite Axe *Sky Harbinger & Geldnite Axe *Impiety Orb & Buffer Jewel *Fallacy Orb & Buffer Jewel *Heresy Orb & Buffer Jewel *Blades of Ultor & Flag Flower *Blades of Ultor & Heavenly Bud *Buffer Jewel & Flag Flower *Buffer Jewel & Heavenly Bud Conclusion Total Score: 9.5/10 Hehehe, Reis's machinery didn't last that long against Griff. What about the future you say? We'll see... Does Griff remind you of Auron from Final Fantasy X? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Griff! What other crit buffers do you use? How do you use Griff? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Hellion Armor Reis *Cyclonic Blades Dion *Glacier Twin-Blade Colt *Creator Maxwell Category:Blog posts